


End of Juniors

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: Podium Children [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hockey, M/M, Post canon, figure skating, like very post canon, otayuri daughter, otayuri son, victuuri daughter, victuuri son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: “Dad might not have seen you last night, but I did.”  His voice dropped to almost a whisper, but he didn’t feel like crouching to her level. “Sixteen.  That’s ‘parental permission required’, and I’m not above having a chat with him, even if his brother is one of my best friends.”Her eyes narrowed as she searched his.“I’m not gross like you. I wasn’t looking to do anything. You’re reading too far into it, I was just bored.”_____part of a new series (that I've been thinking about for a year) just for kicks. I'm introducing it now so that when the BB is over and I finish ribbons, I can have a little spare-time project.





	End of Juniors

“It’s really good to see you again, man.” Maxim laughed as he leaned back against the wall in the green room. Perks of having a parent and a sister in the sport, plus a close friend, was being able to somewhat sneak into the back (aka, use an extra badge). “You looked great.”

“I’ve been working on it.” His friend grinned, pushing curly-ish blonde hair (that Max was positive was bleaches) out of his face. 

“Playing things out before you retire?” Maxim teased. 

“Ok, just because hockey players last longer than we do,” The other began, laughing as well, “Doesn’t mean I’m retiring at age twenty. I just started getting good again, I think I have time.”

“Yeah, yeah, Zhenya.” Max ruffled the younger’s hair playfully. 

“How’s your sister?” Zhenya shoved his hand away and rolled his eyes. 

“Hell child, how’s yours?”

“First year in seniors, just took her first gold at nationals and a silver at World’s.” Safe to say she was also doing well. 

“Good. Gives Lilia something to aspire to.” Max snorted and Zhenya just grimaced. Having the two of them in juniors together had been an absolute nightmare of epic proportions. Lilia was too competitive and Kira…well…

She was just really good. 

“Chill out!” A young woman’s voice snapped from down the hall. “It’s fine, I’m wearing tights!”

“Speak of the devil…”. Zhenya laughed at his friend’s sour expression. “No, dude, seriously. Lilia is an actual demon, I’m so glad I moved out. Her teen angst is it’s own person.”

“She can’t be that bad.” Zhenya sighed, but the young teen stepped into the room at that exact moment. 

Jet black hair was tied back half-up half-down style. Fly-aways had been gelled into place and she was in nothing but an oversized sweatshirt and thick, nude tights. Her eyes sported a really dramatic smoky look that made her look at the least two years older than she was.

“Lilia Altin-Plisetskaya, I swear if you do not put pants on this minute—“

“There’s a leotard under this!” She stomped straight past her brother towards her locker. 

“I am your father and your coach, I will pull you out of this exhibition right now.”

“Oh, that’s my cue.” Max groaned. Zhenya gave him a sympathetic smile and mouthed “good luck” before he intercepted his father’s stormy tantrum through the green room. “Dad! Hey. Listen, I’m with you on this one but it’s just en ex, right? And she just broke a world record so I think we can let her have this.”

He forgot what it had been like to be on the receiving side of his father’s anger. Green eyes flashed and the conversation switched to Russian.

First language or not, Max took a moment to shift into it, surprised by the change. They didn’t speak it at home anymore.

“She looks like a skank.”

“I mean, yeah I agree, but it’s just Lilia. We know she’s not.” Max supplied. 

“I can understand you,” She snapped, switching to English to add, “Assholes.”

“Lilia!”

“Dad!” She mocked back.

He was fuming. 

“I will call your father right now.”

Max choked on a laugh. People made a lot of assumptions growing up when you lived in a household with two dads. None of the assumptions were good, but most all of them were wrong. People had assumed that growing up he didn’t like Otabek at all, Yuri was his adopted father after all. Where he’d been at the time, in Russia, they’d fought hard enough to get him legally adopted by a male single-parent. 

And Yuri had signed the papers.

But, Max had always felt closer to and far more intimated by Otabek, which is why Yuri’s threat right now would have worked on him but not on his sister. 

Lilia, biologically Otabek’s in every way, didn’t really care about either of her parent’s opinions. She cared about Yuri’s when it suited her, but that was just because she was prickly and hated literally everyone. 

“Go ahead!” Lilia crossed her arms. “He’d let me do it.”

There was no way to tell. Both their parents were protective of his little sister, but Otabek did tend to foster…creativity. He’d been the parent Max had gone to when he wanted to quit skating. 

“Hey, listen, Zhenya is here and his parents want to catch up.” Max effectively ended the conversation. 

“How can you be friends with them?” Lilia spat, but her dad was already absorbed in saying hello to the eldest Nikiforov. 

Max turned back to her. 

“Tone down on the angst,” He mumbled. “And you’re still a kid, even if you’re almost sixteen.”

“I know that!” She defended hotly. 

Max looked her over with a frown, but at least she had the decency to blush this time. 

“Dad might not have seen you last night, but I did.” His voice dropped to almost a whisper, but he didn’t feel like crouching to her level. “Sixteen. That’s ‘parental permission required’, and I’m not above having a chat with him, even if his brother is one of my best friends.”

Her eyes narrowed as she searched his. 

“I’m not gross like you. I wasn’t looking to do anything. You’re reading too far into it, I was just bored.”

“Mhmm. Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Patreon as [ Wunkind ](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14554175)  
> New updates are always posted there first and will go live publicly later. It's also where you get to see any background sketch stuff I do. I'm not an artist (minus photography) so I don't do that so often, but when I do it's on there!
> 
> Alternately as [ letsbringmomback ](https://www.letsbringmomback.tumblr.com) on Tumblr


End file.
